La Otra Generación
by Hermy Jean Weasley
Summary: Los Hijos de nuestro trio con Ginny, Malfoy.... Son como los padres revoltosos con una pizca de merodeadores. muchas parejas.. Rose&Scorp Lily&Hugo&Alex&LOrcan James&Sofia Albus&Megan Brooke&Lysander espero que os guste comenten.


El Regreso a Howarts:

Hoy era un día muy alborotado en las casas Weasley-Granger , Potter-Weasley. Ya que este día todos ellos volverían a Howarts, uno para su ultimo y los otros para 6º y 4º curso.

Casa Weasley-Granger

Eras las 8 de la mañana, Hermione preparaba el desayuno mientras Ron, si se había levantado, despertaría a Rose y Hugo. Minutos después Rose y Hugo, aparecían con cara de dormido y con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Buenos días chicos!- dijo Hermione abrazando a sus hijos- ¿Dónde esta vuestro padre?-pregunto Hermione después de 5 minutos de esperarlo

-Mama como si no lo conocieras, seguro que esta durmiendo, después de despertarnos se a metido otra vez en la habitación- dijo Rose, ella y Hugo se empezaron a reír.

-Desayunad, mientras yo vuelvo a despertar a Ron-dijo Hermione

-Si si ves a despertar a tu Ro-Ro -dijo Hugo y los 3 se rieron

Hermione subía las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, unos pasos hacia delante y llego a la puerta de su dormitorio y la abrió, se encontró una escena muy infantil, Ron estaba acurrucadito con una sabana, solo le faltaba el chupete y seria un bebe súper mono, se acerco a el y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, luego le beso las mejillas, Ron arrugaba la nariz cada vez que paraba.

-Venga Ron, despierta que tenemos que llevar a los niños a la estación- dijo mientras lo balanceaba

-Ves tu sola tu conduces mejor que yo.. Además aun me queda un año mas no? Weno 3 años mas para llevarlos a la estación-dijo dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió y se le ocurrió un idea y se iba a divertir mucho no muchísimo.

-bueno pues vale, no se si podré conseguir que lo chicos no se peguen a Rose mmm....... pero pensándolo mejor le puedo pedir ayuda a Viktor creo que me dijo que hoy llevaría a Sofía a la estación, claro que con esos mus..

-VALEEEEE!!! Digo creo que tengo que ir por ejem son mis hijo-dijo y en voz baja añadió- y no dejare que ningún Búlgaro toque a mi familia para eso estoy yo!.

Hermione sonrió ya que había oído lo que había dicho en voz baja y se acerco a el, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Ron siempre estarás tu- lo beso y salio de la habitación.

A las 10 la familia cogió el coche dirección a la estación de King Cross

Familia Potter-Weasley

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Ginny y Harry empezaban a despertarse, al oír un ruido, los 2 se levantaron y salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde provenía el ruido, y se encontraron a Lily recogiendo la taza que se le había roto.

-Lily!-dijo Harry-¿Qué ha pasado?

Lily miro a sus padres he hizo un gesto de que no tenia importancia, después de haber recogido la taza cogio otra taza y se le callo

-Mierda!.dijo Lily- JAMESSSS!!! Deja de hacer eso

Sus padres la miraron como si estuviera loca, y luego miraron a la puerta y vio a James y Albus riéndose.

-No tiene gracia-dijo Lily

-Para ti no para nosotros si- dijo Albus, volviéndose a reír junto a James.

Lily cogió su varita y los apunto, los chico se callaron nada mas verla, digamos que Lily había sacado los hechizos de su madre y la mala ostia también, ella sonrió y luego miro a sus padre, que tenia una cara diciendo "Hazlo y no ves tu móvil en 2 años"(N.A: Nos modernizamos un poquito). Y Lily bajo su varita.

Después de aquel despertar los Potters desayunaron, se cambiaron.. Y se dirigieron a la estación de King Cross.

El Regreso a Howarts parte 2:

Eran las 10:45, las familias Weasley-Granger y Potter-Weasley estaban en King Cross, andando hacia el anden 9 _¾_ , los 9 se pusieron enfrente de los andenes 9 y 10.

-James te toca-dijo Ginny.

James sin dudarlo cogio carrerilla y atravesó la columna. Luego Hermione hizo un gesto a Rose para que lo atravesara, y así lo hizo. Y luego Albus, Hugo, Lily y por ultimo los padres.

Quien iba a decir que había pasado 23 años de la batalla final y que aun la gente te sorprendiera al ver a Harry en la estación, Harry en ocasiones tenia ganas de decirles "Que pasa que un padre no puede llevar a sus hijos y despedirlos", hasta un día descubrió a un periodista, y al día siguiente decían que le había puesto los cuernos a Ginny porque saludo a Luna.. En fin la fama es así.

Al pasar el muro, encontraron a sus hijo en un corro con los hijos de Malfoy, Krum, Luna y Neville, ellos se acercaron a la "sección" de padres, comentando y riendo de la cosas pasada de Howarts, cabe a destacar que Draco se hizo compañero de Ron y Harry en el ministerio y todos le perdonaron las estupideces cometidas en el pasado, también vigilaban a sus hijos, menos Ron que estaba muy pendiente de Krum.

-A laaaa venga Scorp- dijo Rose- Por favor

-Lo siento Rossi pero ahora no- dijo el

-Venga plissss!!!-dijo ella poniendo carita de perrito degollado

-Esa cara la ha aprendido de ti- dijo Hermione a Ginny

Ginny y ella se echaron a reír

-Te he dicho que no y con esa cara tampoco me convencerás- dijo Scorpius.

Rose se cruzo los brazos y se sentó en su baúl, enfadada.

-Y eso de Ron- dijo Ginny

Y la 2 rieron con mas ganas.

Scorpius la miro y suspiro, luego se puso de cuclillas y la miro, pero ella le reuia la mirada.

-Venga Rose no te pongas así, tomaaa-dijo el sacando un paquete del su bolsillo y tendiéndoselo

Rose vacilo un ratito, muy pequeño, sonrío y lo cogio, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente

-Y eso lo a sacado de ti- dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Cuando Rose termino de desenvolverlo abrió la cajita, cuando vio su contenido sonrío mucho mas.

-Graciassss, me encanta- dijo besándolo

-Enserio te gusta porque.., bueno no puedo devolverlo porque está grabado pero puedo coger otro- dijo el

-No este es genial, me lo puedes poner..- dijo ella tendiéndole la pulsera que le había regalado.

Cuando termino de ponérsela Rose miro que tenia inscrito por la parte de delante Rose y por detrás "Scorpius" y debajo "01.09.2019". cuando termino de leerla, se le tiro encima, literalmente, y lo lleno de besos

- Te quiero, Te amo, J' aime, I love you ..

Todos los que estaban allí se reían de la escena que acababa de suceder..

De pronto sonó un silbato y con ello padres e hijos se despedían para no volver a verlos en unos cuantos meses.

-Rose cuídate y no hagas trastadas-dijo Ron a su hija

-De acuerdo

La abrazo y le dio un beso, y se giro a su hijo mientras Hermione se despedía de Rose

-Hugo ven, toma-dijo Ron dándole un paquete a Hugo

-¿Qué es?-dijo extrañado

-Digamos que los últimos inventos de Sortilegios Weasley

Mientras Harry y Ginny despedían a sus hijos

-no me puedo creer que este años sea el ultimo, pásatelo bien James entendido?-dijo Harry a su hijo

-Entendido

-Y tu Albus deja en paz a la Sñra. Norris

-Lo intentare papa pero te acuerdas cuando salo volando con un petado en el culo fue muy bueno jejeje-y los 2 se empezaron a reír

Abrazo a sus 2 hijos y luego fue a Lily , mientras Ginny se despedía de ellos

-Lily se tu misma vale?

-Papa, te juro que así lo are- y abrazo a su padre.

Los alumnos subieron al expreso y este empezó a moverse poco a poco fue yendo mas rápido, y luego se perdió por el horizonte.

El Regreso a Howarts parte 3:

En el expreso de Howarts todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus vagones, Lily, Hugo, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Megan y el otro Alex, Lysander, Lorcan, Sofía, James, Brooke.

Todos ellos contaban las cosas que harían en este curso,

En el vagón de Lily, Hugo.. ..

Los chico planeaban las cosas que harian este año, y la forma de fastidiar a los de Hufflepuff, que era como Slytherin en la generación de Harry Potter, ahora todos los que iban a esa casa se echan a perder, son idiotas..

-He estado pensando en coger entrar en su sala común, a la habitaciones y llenarlas de escorpiones- dijo Albus

Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia de Albus.

-En vez de escorpiones porque no cojeis cucarachas, pero no de las normales, sino de las que deja pringue que si se te pega en cualquier sitio no hay Merlín que lo quite- dijo Lily con una risa maliciosa.

-Mucho mejor primita- dijo Scorpius

Rose y Hugo negaron con la cabeza.

-Venga Hugo apúntate hasta Lily y Alex se ven a apuntar a esto será divertido venga!- dijo Megan

-Me lo pensare vale?

Los demás asintieron y fueron a ver si convencían a Rose, la cual estaba leyendo un libro muy emocionante.

-y tu Rose?- dijo Megan

Ella levanto la vista de su libro y negó con la cabeza

-Venga Rosie necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Scorp

-Mmm.... Espera que me lo piensa.. No!- dijo ella volviendo a su lectura

Scorpius le cogio el libro y se lo quito

-Scorpius Hyperion _Malfoy _! dame el libro ya!

-No sin antes darme un si y un beso

Rose lo miro con cara de "Tu eres tonto o que"

-no - y lo beso - ¿Me lo devuelves?

-me has dicho que si?

Rose soltó un bufido y levanto las cejas, que por cierto era muy mala señal

-Scorp dame el libro o te juro que en tu vida veras a tus hijo

.¿me mataras?- dijo el con una sonrisa

-No, .. Te castrare- dijo ella

Scorpius soltó el libro derepente, todos los del vagón se reían por lo que acababa de suceder y también de lo blanco que estaba Scorpius.

Rose se levanto de su sitio y se preparo para salir

-Yo me voy hacer la ronda Scorp vienes?

Scorpius sin pensarlo se levanto y salio de allí. Cuando salio los del vagón se rieron mas fuete.

-Era necesario hacer eso?

-No pero quería saber que cara ponías, como iba a quitarte a tu fiel amigo- y empezó a reírse.- Vamos mi niño- dijo ella antes de besarlo. Y empujarlo ha hacer la ronda

En el otro vagón :

En este vagón todo era distinto al otro, en ese te destilaba amor por todas partes, James estaba en la piernas de esta, mientras se besaban, luego Lysander y Brooke, digamos que estudiaban la anatomía de la lengua del otro y el cuello también.

Mientras Alex y Lorcan estaban hablando de lo sucedido en el verano

-Así que te fuiste a España? Y que tal es eso?- dijo Alex

-Pues la verdad es que es muy bonito, lo que mas me gusto fue la playa de Almería y Zaragoza, en la 2 había playa, es que en Zaragoza esta la artificial, pero hay piscinas, y de monumentos me quedo con la catedral de Barcelona y Burgos son preciosas y el museo del Prado de Madrid también

- Y como se come allí?

-Pues la verdad allí se como muy bien lo que mas me gusta la tapa y la paella, esta de muerte, y tu que has hecho esta verano?

- pues irme a Islandia, y poca cosa era muy aburrido, si lo llego a saber elijo irme con mi abuela a Irlanda- dijo ella sonriendo

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y se fueron acercando, a 2 mm de la boca del otro..

Recuerdo doloroso:

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y se fueron acercando, a 2 mm de la boca del otro..

-Chicos estamos llegando ya a Howarts-dijo Rose desde la puerta del compartimento

Alex y Lorcan se separaron rápidamente, nadie noto lo que casi iba a pasar.

Todos los alumnos bajaban del tren, ya que había llegado a la estación, los de 1º acompañaban a Hagrid para ir el los botes, para ir a Howarts.

Todos los alumnos (de 2º a 7º) estaban uniformados y sentados en el Gran Comedor.

La profesora, ahora directora, Mcgonagall subía al estrado donde allí empezó a hablar.

-Hola! Otro año mas, les repito, que a los alumnos que no corresponden a las mesas en las que están sentados, que se cambien ahora mismo- Varios alumnos, se levantaron, y se fueron a sus mesas.

Scorpius se escondió detrás de Rose, mientras ella se reía "no muy disimuladamente"

-Bueno veo un alumno que no quiere obedecer a lo que yo acabo de decir, y creo que su casa empezara con números negativos- miro a la mesa de Gryffindor- Scorpius Malfoy a su mesa!

Scorpius cogio una cinta y la ato a la muñeca de Rose y la suya.

-Lo siento directora, pero es que estamos atados- dijo el levantando su muñeca de Rose y la suya, mientras ella se reía- y no podemos desatarnos así que me quedo aquí- dijo el retándose

Mcgonagall lo miro, Rose se volteo a el

- Creo que tienes que tienes que irte a tu mesa Scorp- dijo ella

Los de 1º entraron en el Gran Comedor, Scorpius se levanto de la mesa y se iba ir a su mesa cuando Rose tiro de su muñeca hacia ella, lo que se quedaron a 5 mm

-Creo que me tienes que soltar o que?-Scorpius sonrió

-Nunca estas segura de nada?

-Solo de lo que quiero, como que no se si quiero que te vayas

Scorpius corto la cinta que los unía, y se separo de ella

- Pero como crees que me vaya adiós- le rozo los labios y se fue

Rose odiaba que hiciera eso era lo único que no soportaba, eso y que su padre la proteja, ya que le costo muchas peleas con su padre por salir con un Malfoy, y una de esas peleas la recordaba como si fuera ayer

*Flash Back*

Rose estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama muy nerviosa, mientras miraba el reloj cada 5 seg.. Estaba esperando a que su padre viniese del Ministerio, ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que decírselo ahora, todo el mundo lo sabia menos ellos 2 y tenían que saberlo antes de que se enteraran por otros.

Derepente se abrió la puerta de la entrada, Ron había llegado a casa.. Ahora o ya!.

Rose se levanto de la cama, para dirigirse al salón, bajo las escaleras y paso la cocina, y allí estaban sus padres y Hugo sentados en el sofá.

-Mmm.. Papa, mama puedo hablar un momento con nosotros- dijo Rose muy nerviosa

Ron y Hermione se intercambiaron mirada y Ron le hizo un gesto para que sentara, y Rose así lo hizo.

-Buenos dinos de que quieres hablar?- dijo Hermione

Hugo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decirle

-Te van a matar- dijo con gestos con los brazos

Rose ignoro a su hermano y empezó a hablar

-Papa, Mama emm no se como decirlo- sus padres la miraban esperando a que siguiera- estoy saliendo con alguien

Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione sonrió

-Que bien hija

-Bien? Quien ese desgraciado?

Hugo cerro los ojos al igual que su hermana

-Scorpius Malfoy

Hermione también cerro los ojos, Ron se quedo en Shock. Hermione le cogio de la mano y tiro de el para que dijera algo.

-MALFOY!!!! Tu no tenias que enamorarte de el huron asqueroso, se arrepentirá de tocar a mi hija ¿Quién se cree? No! No! Y No! Prefiero antes que te cases con el hermano de Hagrid antes que un Malfoy! N..

Rose estaba harta de oírlo y se levanto y se quedo enfrente de el

-ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSE LOS 2 NOS QUEREMOS Y ESTOY ARTA DE TUS ESTUPICOS CELOS DE NIÑO PEQUEÑO ESTOY ARTA Y CREO QUE MAMA TAMBIEN DE QUE CADA VEZ QUE VICKTOR O ALGUN CHICO SE NOS ACERQUE TU REPIDAMENTE LO ENFRENTES Y LE PREGUNTES COSA SIN SENTIDO, NO SABES COMO DESEARIA UN PADRE QUE NO FUERAS TU- dijo Rose corriendo a su habitación y se tiro en su cama gritando con la almohada en la boca y llorando a su vez

Abajo todos los presentes y creo que los del vecindario también estaban sorprendidos por como le había contestado a su padre, pero sobretodo las ultimas palabras.

-Hugo sube a tu cuarto- dijo Hermione

Hugo obedeció rápidamente a su madre y subió a su habitación

Hermione puso la mano en el hombro a Ron y la atrajo a ella, y Ron empezó a llorar

-Tan mal padre soy que ni mi propia hija prefiere a otro padre?- dijo Ron en el hombro de Hermione

-No eres mal padre Ron no lo pienses nunca- dijo ella separándose de el para mirarle a los ojos. No los tenia azul cielo no si no que los tenia azul verdoso, solo los había visto una vez y fue en el entierro de Fred.

Después de varios minutos Hermione se quedo dormida abrazando a Ron y Ron lo noto y la subió a su cuarto, y la dejo en la cama y le beso la frente.

Después paso por la habitación de Hugo y abrió la puerta, y vio a su hijo espatarrado por la cama y las sabana por el suelo, Ron cogio las sabana y se las coloco bien puestas. Salio y paso por la habitacion de Rose y toco el pomo de la puerta y bajo al salon.

Ron cogio un album de fotos de Hugo y Rose de pequeños, se sentó en el sofá que daba la espalda a las escaleras y empezo a ver las viejas fotos muggles y mágicas.

Estaban los 1º pasos de los dos y las navidades.. Todo, Ron siguió pasando las fotos y se detuvo en una foto muggle en la que sale Rose con 9 años y Ron abrazados, dejo el album en la mesa y se cogio la cabeza con las manos.

No noto que Rose había bajado, cuando Rose vio a su padre en el salon se acerco a el, y lo vio llorando y luego se fijo en la foto en la que salía de pequeña abrazada a el, en ese momento se arrepintió de las palabras que le dijo a su padre.

Rose toco el hombro de su padre, el se giro al ver a Rose, se seco las lagrimas, cerro el album

-Tranquila te dejo sola- dijo el yendo para las escaleras

Rose se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas

-Papa !- dijo ella

Ron se volteo y la vio. Rose corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

-Lo siento, te juro que no quería decirlo claro que me encantas como padre y no me gustaría a nadie mas que mi celoso padre, y lo de los celos es para protegernos y porque nos quieres, perdóname papa- dijo ella abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

Ron la elevo del suelo y le correspondió al abrazo

-Tranquila Rosie

Después de eso los 2 se pusieron a ver la fotografía, se rieron, y al final los 2 se durmieron juntos en el sofá

*Fin del Flash back*

Cuando volvió en si vio que casi todos se levantaban para ir se a sus salas comunes. Rose llamo a los de 1º para enseñarles, junto con Lysander ambos prefectos de Gryffindor, todo lo que necesitaban saber.

El Peor día de mi vida:

Hoy empezaban las clases ¡Que Bien!, menos para algunos que les parecía una tortura, después de unos meses de verano ¿Quién quiere volver? .

Howarts se levanto, para ducharse, cambiarse, desayunar e ir a clase

En el Gran Comedor, todo era un caos, la directora repartía los horarios de los alumnos a los jefes de las casas. Slughorn, Flitwick, Longbottom y Wendy Ward (profesora de DCAO). Que se encargarían de repartirlos entre todos los alumnos, desde las clases de hoy hasta el final de curso.

James, Sofia, Lorcan, Lysander y Brooke


End file.
